riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Red Giant
Red Giant are a stoner/doom band from Cleveland, Ohio. Active since 1990, this long-standing act in the Cleveland scene performs a style of stoner metal drawing inspiration from MC5, Sabbath, AC/DC and Motorhead among others. Since their formation, barring a short break-up, the band has remained active in the Ohio scene for nearly thirty years. The band's lyrics are heavily emphasized on space, with some songs inspired by Star Wars and other sci-fi mediums. Red Giant have released four albums since their formation. History Red Giant formed in the late summer of 1990 by the founding members of Perry, Skinner, Gorman and Perekrest. The band shared a connection through a love of classic punk, rock, and metal bands- like AC/DC, Motorhead, The MC5, Black Sabbath and The Stooges. Working crazy jobs at gas stations and demolition companies to buy some Les Pauls and some Marshall Stacks and by the time we all graduated high school we were ready to record our noise, performing their earliest shows at the time. In 1995, Red Giant released Psychoblaster and the Misuse of Power. In the early years the band would share the stage with the likes of Mule, Voivod, Hawkwind, Queens of the Stone Age, Fu Manchu, Nebula and Hermano to name just a handful. In 1998 a follow-up in Ultramagnetic Glowing Sound was released on New York's Tee Pee Records. Derek Hess created the artwork for the CD, keeping to the band's theme of the cosmic welder. This was around the time we started traveling more, playing showcases at The Continental and CBGB's in New York City. The band would also notably perform at early editions of Stoner Hands of Doom and Emissions from the Monolith. In 2004 the band released a third album in Devil Child Blues on Small Stone Records out of Detroit Michigan. This lead to several tours of the U.S. including a couple of trips down to Austin Texas for SXSW. The band even appeared in a few commercials on MTV2. At this point the band performed with the likes of Clutch, Mushroomhead and Monster Magnet, Perekrest even being asked to sing a set with Monster Magnet when Dave Wyndorf's throat hurt during a stop in Cleveland. Hard living and personal tensions lead to some brutal fist fights on stage between band members, which caused the band to break up in 2006. However the tensions would mend and the band would be active again the next year. With new drummer Eric Matthews in the fold, the band would record a fourth album a couple years after their return. On 14 September 2010, the band released Dysfunctional Majesty via Small Stone Records. The band would make a return to SXSW the next year in support of the album. As of 2018, Red Giant is still active and performing with various touring acts in the Cleveland scene. Discography * Psychoblaster and the Misuse of Power (1995, Self-Released) * Ultra Magnetic Glowing Sound (1998, Cambodia; Tee Pee Records) * Devil Child Blues (2004, Small Stone Records) * Dysfunctional Majesty (2010, Small Stone Records) Members * Damien Perry - Guitar, Vocals (1990 - 2006, 2007 - Present) * Alex Perekrest - Guitar, Vocals (1990 - 2006, 2007 - Present) * Brian Skinner - Bass (1990 - 2006, 2007 - Present) * Eric Matthews - Drums (2007 - Present) * Chris Gorman - Drums (1990 - 2006) External Links *Last.fm *Dysfunctional Majesty on Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Cleveland Category:Ohio Category:Red Giant Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Tee Pee Records Category:Small Stone Records